The Lost Skater Dude Son
by Tigerlily-Tinuviel
Summary: {One Shot} A spoof version of The Lost Son. Contains pokie use...lol, i know it's random, but i actually did it for a Religious Education assesment at school! R & R!


DISCLAIMER: I own the characters Gary, Taffy, and Egbert Blashke, and I also own the pokie guy, Mr Hokie  
  
But this story is based on the story in the bible, The Lost Son...kinda a modern spoof remake...ENJOY!  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-  
  
Once upon a time, in a city called Sydney, in Australia, there lived a rich man, Gary Blashke with his two sons. The older son was a geek, named Egbert, and he never did anything wrong or said anything nasty to anyone. The younger brother, Taffy, was a bit of a rebel skater dude, and wasn't very polite. In fact, the two brothers were completely opposite in personality.  
  
One day Taffy asked his father, "I'm bored of this house, and I want to have an adventure. Dad, can I have my share of the fortune now? You know the one that I'll inherit when you die?" His father was hesitant at first, but agreed in the end, and signed him a cheque of 2 million dollars. Taffy grabbed the money, packed up his rucksack and his skateboard, and then left without a 'thank you' or 'goodbye' to his brother and father.  
  
Taffy got into his Volvo and set off towards the airport. As he was driving, he thought about what he was going to do with the money. Maybe buy a house. Or set up a fun park. Or go on a massive shopping spree for some new skater gear.  
  
When he arrived he boarded the plane to Brisbane. He knew some relatives and friends over there, which meant he wouldn't have to buy a house – he could stay at their place. He got to Brisbane at midnight, so he set off in his borrowed car to go find a hotel for the night.  
  
He was driving past when he noticed a sign that said 'Pokies on Discount'. Excited, as he had never been allowed to try pokies before, he drove towards the sign, and then followed the arrow to the bar. He finally reached the 'POKIE PALACE' (it was on the sign at the entrance). The lights inside were flashing and Taffy was ready for a party night!  
  
When he got inside, there were people everywhere. Men and women of all ages were playing pokies, drinking beer, and generally making complete idiots of themselves. There was one woman in a chicken suit, spraying wine by the tap around the room, which Taffy thought was very strange.  
  
A man came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Taffy turned to see a toothy-grinning barman pointing in the direction of the Pokies. "Hello love, I is Mr. Hokie. I like Pokie. Hokie Pokie! HAHAHAHA! HOKIE POKIE! Anyway," he straightened up as he noticed Taffy looking at him with an expression saying 'are you mad!?!', "well, umm, the pokies are over there..." he trailed off, embarrassed.  
  
Taffy went over to a pokie and inserted the money. He lost his first pokie game! He tried again, and again, and again, and again, and again...  
  
He had already spent $200, but kept on going all morning, until he finally realized he was being stupid, and dragged himself to a room in the inn above the Pokie Palace. Then he went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, he bought an apartment with a large backyard, where he made himself a miniature skate park – complete with rails and bumps to glide on. He spent his time skating and improving his property in every single way he could think of. By the end of the week, he had a completely modern apartment – with a tennis court, personal gym, plasma screen with DVD/VCR, and pool table added to his apartment. But there was one concern at the back of his mind – money.  
  
After his pokie night, he only had 1 million and 450 thousand dollars. After his renovation spree, he had 5 dollars. He was in real trouble. He couldn't live on $5. It wasn't enough to even afford food for the rest of the week. But then it dawned on him – he would apply for a job!  
  
He had no resume, so he had to apply for a boring job. He became a cleaner at the hospital, which he was paid for, but he didn't get much. He was so hungry, that he actually wanted what the patients had left over from their dinners. He knew he couldn't live like this forever, so he decided to go back to his father and ask him to make him a servant in his house, as he had sinned against him and God.  
  
Taffy couldn't afford to fly back to Sydney, so he hitchhiked with various people, until he finally reached the street in which he used to live. He saw his father watering the garden in the distance. His father saw him walking down the street in the distance.  
  
His father dropped the hose and ran out of the house to greet him. He had a big smile on his face, yelling, and "My son!" But Taffy cut across him  
  
"Dad, I've like majorly like stuffed up man...so I was like thinking I could like be like a servant dude coz I fully spased it all up" he said, looking miserable. But his father just grinned and said,"This calls for a celebration! My son was lost and now he is found! Go get him some seriously cool skater dude clothes and make him a big barbeque! We are going to have a feast!"  
  
When the servants heard these instructions, they went back into the house. Egbert wondered why everyone was fussing around. The servants told him "Your brother has come home". Egbert was angry. He demanded of his father:  
  
"Why are you making a celebration? He spent all your money and wished you were dead! Why do you spoil him?" he asked angrily.  
  
His father replied,"We must celebrate because your brother was dead, now he is alive, he was lost, and now he is found."  
  
With these words, Egbert turned on heel and had a big tantrum in his room, and Taffy and his father were united once more. 


End file.
